I Made A Mistake
by Mbavrocks12
Summary: Big Time Rush did everything. Record,went on tour, got girlfriends. Now they can relax. What happens when one BTR member realizes he made a mistake? Kendall falls for Lucy again.Hard. The problem is: She's with James. Jo has a secret of her own... What will happen? Will Kendall act on his feelings for Lucy? Or will he ignore them and be miserable? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my new story! It's from Big Time Rush! Yes I know i'm the last person on earth to do a Big Time Rush story. But I just recently watched it. So. This is going to be a Kucy love story. I'm obsessed with them! Also can you guys check out my Youtube channel? I'm also going to be posting a Big Time Rush fanfiction on there too! Not on my main channel, but my side channel. Read the Author's Note at the end to see my channel well here it is! I'll try my best to keep them in character.**

* * *

Big Time Rush finally got their award! Everyone is happy together. Kendall is with Jo, James is with Lucy, Logan is with Camille, and Carlos is with Alexa. Kendall and Jo are in the lobby of the Palmwoods on the couch.

"I can't believe how far we've come." Kendall says. Jo snuggles up on Kendall's chest and smiles.

"I know. It seems like just yesterday I met you and the guys." Jo says. She kisses him and he kisses back.

"We have come so far. And i'm spending it with you" Jo blushes.

"I have a spy girlfriend!" Carlos comes in and plops down next to them.

"I know. You've said this 1000 times already." Kendall says.

"Isn't the point of having a spy girlfriend is that it's secret?" Jo asks.

"Yes! But i'm excited!" Kendall playfully rolls his eyes. Carlos leaves and Lucy and James walks up.

"Hey guys." Kendall looks at Lucy. For some reason, he was staring at her. He didn't know why.

"Hey Lucy. James. How are you guys?" Jo asks. James's arm is around Lucy and she has her head on his shoulder.

"It's good. We're going on a date tonight." James said. Lucy nods and smiles. For some reason, hearing that made Kendall mad.

"I was wrong to not like him. He's so sweet!" Lucy says and blushes.

 _I remember when I made her blush…_ Kendall thought. Whoa. Why did he think about that? He's with Jo.

"Wow. It seems like yesterday when you couldn't stand him, Lucy." Lucy giggles and puts her head on James chest.

 _Her giggle is so adorable._ Okay where is this coming from?!

"Well have fun guys." Kendall said. Although, he didn't really mean it. Jo and Kendall go back to 2J. They share a bed together now.

"It's getting late. Let's go to bed." Kendall nods. They get in bed and Jo snuggles up to him. He puts his arm around her and falls asleep.

* * *

Kendall wakes up and he gets something to drink. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking of Lucy and James. He's happy for them. James is his best friend and Lucy is one of his closest friends. He doesn't even know why he was thinking about her. He chose Jo and he was happy.

"Hey Ken." She wakes up and wraps her arms behind him.

"Hey. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She smiles and kisses him.

"It's okay. I was awake anyway." He smiles and kisses her again.

"Well. I'll let you get dressed and then we will go to the lobby." He nods. He sighs and turns around and he could've swore he saw Lucy right there. He shakes his head and she wasn't there. He looks at the swirly slide and he remember when Lucy was in there when he was lying to Jo. Why does he keep thinking about Lucy? He gets dressed and him and Jo walk together hand-in hand.

"I can't wait to spend time with you." Jo had been really busy with her new role in a tv show. They get in the elevator ad they wait. Kendall looks at Jo. It was not too long ago where he was in here with Lucy and they kissed. Then Jo saw them. He really needs to stop thinking about Lucy. The elevator dings and they step out. Kendall saw Lucy and James kissing and he was shocked.

"Guys come on! You're in public!" Jo says teasingly. They pull away and they blush.

"Sorry. He's an awesome kisser." Kendall rolls his eyes. Kendall's not a good kisser?

"Okay. TMI guys." Jo giggles. Normally Kendall would've been blushing by her giggles, but he's thinking that it doesn't sound as nice as Lucy's.

"Sorry. Lucy is just so pretty. I can't keep my hands off her." She playfully rolls her eyes and smacks him.

"Shut up, Jamie." Kendall was shocked. Jamie? She never gave him a nickname.

"Jamie? Oh you know how I hate that!" Lucy's eyes go wide and she runs. She laughs and he picks her up.

"No!" She laughs and kisses him.

"Aww. They are so cute. No offense, but i'm kind of glad things didn't work out between you two." Jo says. He looks at her. Why did she say that?

"Why would you say that?!" Jo looks at him and she crosses her arms.

"I said no offense!" Kendall rolls his eyes. Great. Another one of their fights.

"Saying 'no offense' means offense Jo!" Jo scoffs.

"Why do you even care about what I said?! I was saying that we wouldn't be together now!" Kendall rolls his eyes again.

"It's how you said it! You don't talk about our friends that way! Especially me!" Jo shakes her head.

"You know? I was actually hoping to have a nice time together tonight. But you ruined it! Have fun sleeping alone tonight!" Kendall really didn't care.

"Fine! I don't want you to sleep in my apartment anyway!" Jo scoffs and walks off. Kendall sighs. He always has to deal with this. Jo is so difficult. She wants this. She wants that. She changed after she came back from New Zealand. It's like all she cares about is herself and her new movie. Lucy comes in.

"Hey Kendall." Kendall sees her and gives her a sad smile.

"Hey." Lucy looks confused and crosses her arms.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He looks at her. He sighs.

"No. Jo and I got in a fight. I don't know what happened to her. She changed after she came back from New Zealand." Lucy nods.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kendall sighs and puts his hands through his hair.

"It's fine. It's just we fight a lot lately. Honestly? It's kind of stressing me out." A lightbulb went off in Lucy's head.

"Hey. Why don't we go out and have fun?" He looks at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lucy playfully rolls her eyes.

"Not like that silly. I mean going to an amusement park." At this time of night?

"Isn't it a little late?" Lucy smirks.

"It's never late for a little fun." Kendall couldn't help but smile.

"Please?" She did her puppy dog eyes. He had to admit, it was adorable.

"Fine. Let's go." She smiles and grabs his hand. He stops.

"Wait. What about James?" She sighs.

"He's going to bed. Besides I don't think he'll mind if his girlfriend helps out his best friend." Hearing girlfriend made him sad again.

"You're right. Let's go." She playfully rolls her eyes and drags him to her car.

* * *

Kendall had a lot more fun than he thought he would. First he and Lucy went on a rollercoaster which was really scary, then they chased each other around, and had some cotton candy. Finally they went to a photobooth and took some pictures. They are laughing at the faces that they made. But then there was one where she kissed his cheek. It was supposed to be a joke, but Kendall didn't feel like it was. They are in the Palmwoods. It's really late at night and they stop by her door.

"Thank you Lucy. I had a lot of fun." She smiles and then kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Kendall." She opens her door and then closes it. Kendall smiles and touches his cheek. It felt like how she kissed his cheek when she called dibs on him. He didn't stop smiling until he went to bed that night.

* * *

 _Kendall was in his room. Then somehow he was in the elevator._

 _"Listen,uh.." He scratches his head. He sees Lucy there and he's confused at what's going on. This feels familiar._

 _"If you're not doing anything tonight. I can get us on the guestlist for this cool, party date…" Lucy was waiting for him to continue. He sighs._

 _"A date." Lucy smiles. He then leans down and kisses her. She puts her arm on his shoulder and he puts his hands on her waist. Of course! This is the moment he kissed Lucy! But why is this happening? He's with Jo! But it feels right at the same time. The elevator dings and they were so entranced with each other, they didn't notice Jo there._

 _"Kendall?" They stop kissing and Kendall sees Jo. Oh no. He cheated on her!_

 _"J-Jo…" Lucy suddenly disappeared. He was confused. He looked around and she was behind him._

 _"After this moment Kendall, there was no hope for us…" Her voice sounded echo-y. What did she mean?_

 _"Lucy?" Her voice was echoing. Then she disappeared and Jo was no longer there either._

 _"LUCY!" He was panicking._

 _"No hope…" He was getting scared._

* * *

Kendall wakes up with a jolt and sees that he's in bed. He sighs, relieved that it was just a dream. He lays back and stares at the ceiling. Why was he dreaming about Lucy? Why did he dream about their first kiss when he's with Jo? He sighs and turns on his side. He felt his bed empty. He looked around and remembered Jo didn't stay the night. That's pretty much the reason he went and had fun. But honestly? He forgot all about it. Lucy helped him get his mind off of her. But he kinda wants Lucy to be laying there next to him. Where she can snuggle up and say 'I love you'. Whoa! Where is all this coming from? He can't like Lucy again. He broke her heart. He doesn't know why she even forgave him. He might as well be on the list of worst boyfriend ever for Lucy. They didn't even really properly date. He never got to hold her hand, kiss her everyday, and tell her that she's beautiful and telling he loves her. Okay. This is a problem. He's falling in love with Lucy all over again.

* * *

It was bright outside. Kendall didn't sleep at all. All he thought about was Lucy. How he wanted to be with her. There was a knock on the door. He gets up and sees that it's Jo. He was hoping it was Lucy.

"Hey." She kisses him and it shocked him. He didn't feel sparks anymore.

"I'm so sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have said anything. Please forgive me." He looks at her and she begs for forgiveness. He sighs.

"Of course I forgive you. You're my girlfriend." She hugs him. He stops smiling and imagines he's hugging Lucy. He smiles again and sinks deeper.

"Wow. You really forgive me." He hears Jo's voice and snaps out of it. He pulls away.

"Well. I'm gonna head down to the pool. Want to come with?" Jo asks. How can he say no? Seriously. How can he?

"Sure. I'll be down in a sec." Jo smiles and leaves. Kendall sighs. How can he be with Jo when all he can think about is Lucy? Okay. He's got it. He's gonna break up with Jo. Again. He gets his swimsuit on and heads down to the pool. He stops and he sees Lucy. She has a black bikini on and her hair is wet. She's smiling at James. Kendall is staring with his jaw open. Holy shit. He's never seen her look that hot before.

"Hey Kendall. How are you?" He didn't realize that Lucy was right in front of him.

"Oh. I-i'm good." She smiles and hugs him. He's shocked but hugs her back. He puts his head on her shoulder. She smells so good. She pulls away.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. So did you and Jo make up?" He nods.

"That's good. James and I are going in the pool. You and Jo are welcome to join us." Lucy smiles. He smiles and sighs. She turns back to James and hugs him. Kendall is sad. But he needs to get over this. He can't be falling for Lucy again. She's with James and he's with Jo. He sits on the chair and he relaxes. He looked to side and smiled at Jo who smiles at him back. He turned to his other side and saw Lucy. He didn't realize he was staring. She was tanning and man did she look hot!

"Well. I'm going in the pool." Jo said and she stood up and held her hand out. Kendall broke out of his trance again and took it. Lucy was watching them and smiled. _They really deserve each other._ She thought. I forgive Kendall for picking her over me. But she's with James now and he makes her happy.

"Come on Kendall!" Jo yelled. Kendall was getting in the pool and he swam towards Jo. He hugs her and she giggles.

"Kendall. We're in public!" He kisses her. Lucy just smiles. She drags James and he smiles. She pulls him in closer and kisses him. Kendall looks over and see that James and Lucy are kissing. What's worse is that it's the same kiss that him and Lucy did. He's kissing his girlfriend. Why does he keep thinking about Lucy? Kendall pulls away from Jo and she smiles.

"I'm proud of you Kendall." He was confused.

"For what?" He asked. He heard screaming and saw that James pushed Lucy in the pool. She gave James a 'you better run' look. Lucy gets out and chases him and James screams. She catches him and pushes him in the pool. He laughs and Lucy jumps in. They're so close together and James and Lucy kiss.

"Aww! Guys. You're so cute together." For a second, James and Lucy forgot they were in front of their friends.

"Oh. Sorry." Lucy blushes and James smirks. Kendall didn't know why, but he got really mad when he saw that. He wanted them to stop. What was going on with him lately? All he could think about was Lucy.

"Well. It was great hanging out with you guys, but I have to get back to my lines." Jo said. Lucy nods.

"Okay. See you Jo." Jo kisses Kendall's cheek and hugs Lucy.

"Bye guys." Jo gets out of the pool and heads into the Palmwoods. He couldn't stand to be near James and Lucy any longer.

"I should probably be heading in too." Lucy makes a pouty face.

"Aww. Okay. It was great hanging out with you guys. See you Kendall." Kendall leaves and head back to his apartment. He opens 2J and sits on the couch. He hears moaning.

"What?" He opens the door to his room and he sees Jo with another guy.

"What the hell?!" Jo looks up.  
"Kendall. I-" Kendall didn't know what to say. He was pissed.

"So this is 'rehearsing your lines'?!" She comes up to him and grabs his hands.

"Kendall. It is. It's a kissing scene that is in the movie." Kendall looks at her and crosses his arms.

"I don't know if I believe you." Jo sighs and hands him the script. Sure enough, it does say 'they kiss'.

"I'm sorry Jo." Jo kisses him and smiles.

"It's okay. I know it looked bad. I don't blame you." He puts his hands on her face and she smiles.

"I'll let you get back to it then." Kendall says uncomfortably. Kendall leaves 2J.

"I can't believe he fell for it. Now, where were we babe?" She says to the guy and smirks. He kisses her and he takes her clothes off.

* * *

Kendall had the same reaction when he thought Jo and Jett were together. But he knows to trust her. Lucy is by the pool playing her guitar. Kendall smiles and goes to her.

"Hey,Luce. What's up?" It felt easy to say her nickname. She didn't mind.

"Just writing a song. Waiting for James." Of course she is.

"Mind if I join you?" She looks at him and smiles.

"Of course not. Come. Sit." He sits next to her and she plays a few strings on her guitar. She is concentrating and hair falls in her face. Kendall just wants to move it out of the way.

"What?" Kendall smiles and moves her hair out of the way. She looks at him and bites her lip. She can't. No. She can't like him. She's with James and she's happy.

"Thanks." She continues to play her guitar. _I thought she would feel something…_ Kendall thought. He needs to stop doing this. He keeps thinking about Lucy. Jo comes out and sees Kendall and Lucy.  
"Hey. What's going on?" Her hair was a mess a little. Kendall stands up.

"I was just helping Lucy write a song." James comes and surprises Lucy.

"Hey cutie." She blushes and kisses him. Jo grabs Kendall's hands and kisses him.

"I'm glad we can all hang out." Jo says. Lucy and James nod. Kendall didn't want to be friends with Lucy. He wanted to be her boyfriend. But no. He won't betray his best friend like that. Or will he? No. He wouldn't. But he can't stop thinking about Lucy. Whatever is happening, he needs to figure it out fast before he does something he will regret. But not feel guilty about it.

* * *

 **So! Did you like it? Cut me some slack it's my first time writing Big Time Rush. Oh and when I said about keeping them in character? Yeah I lied. I mostly meant the guys. Maybe at times they will go out of character. But Kucy shippers I hope this makes you feel better. I don't hate Jo, but I hate her and Kendall together with a passion! I'm sorry, okay? But they are not cute together! Anyone want to demand the writers,creator, and the guys to have a reunion show and then demand them to make Kucy canon? Yeah. Me too. Also please check out my Kucy love story on Youtube! My side channel is Fandomgirl17. I posted a Kucy story on there 3 days ago! The profile picture on my Youtube is the same one that's on here. Please check it out! But yeah hope you guys liked it! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How are you liking this story so far? I mean I love writing it! Seriously Kendall and Lucy were meant to be! I already have so many more ideas for new stories for Kucy. But for now. Enjoy this story. Well here's chapter 2 hope you like it!**

* * *

Kendall needed some understanding. Because he has a girlfriend, and yet he likes his ex-girlfriend. That's a problem. But he hasn't seen Lucy in a while. She went on vacation with James for 2 weeks. That was good. So that way he can just focus on Jo. It was easy to love her when Lucy wasn't around. It's wrong. But that's just how he feels.

"So. How was your audition?" Kendall asked. Jo is on his chest and she sighs.

"I didn't get the part." Kendall sits up and looks at her.

"Aww i'm sorry. You're an amazing actress. You'll get it next time." He looks at her. Jo blushes and kisses him.

"That made me feel so much better." Jo ends up going on his lap and Kendall kept kissing her. For a moment, he completely forgot about Lucy. He was just so captured with Jo.

"Whoa. Babe, their public PDA is better than ours." They pulled away. Shit. Kendall knew that voice.

"Lucy? James? What are you guys doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until next week." Lucy and James are holding hands.

"Well. Our flight got canceled. Then it started raining so we just decided to come back." This was great. Kendall was finally focusing on him and Jo, now he will be right back where he was.

"Great. Why don't you guys join us?" Jo asked. Why did she have to do that?

"We don't want to intrude. We were going to go back to my place." Kendall suddenly got mad. He didn't like the idea of them doing who knows what in her apartment.

"No! It's cool. Come join us." Kendall says with clenched teeth. Thankfully no one noticed.

"Okay. If you say so." They both sit down at a table next to them and hold hands.

"So. How was the Bahamas?" Jo asked. James sighed and Lucy giggles.

"It was amazing. We spent time together and it was so great." Lucy then starts giggling.

"And I saw James having a pretty big fight with a crab. " Kendall and Jo were confused.

"Hey! That crab got my lucky comb and I was having a bad hair day! Besides, the crab knows now not to touch my comb." Lucy giggles.

"See? That's why you're so cute. Yo thought you won against a crab." Lucy kisses him. Kendall couldn't stand watching this anymore.

"Anything else happen?' Lucy was about to answer, but then her phone rings.

"Hang on." She picks it up and smiles.

"Hey Camille. Yeah we just got back. Okay see you in a few." Lucy hangs up.

"Well I hate to ruin this, but Camille wants to hang out so I'm going by her apartment." James smiles.

"It's cool. Go ahead. You girls have fun." Lucy was so happy.

"Thanks." She gives him a quick peck and waves at Kendall.

"Bye guys." Lucy leaves. James sighs happily.

"I honestly can't believe we are dating. I know I was a player in the past, but with Lucy it's different." Damn. Hearing James say that, makes him feel bad. He needs to get over Lucy. For James' sake.

"Wow. That is the nicest thing I've ever heard you say." Jo says. She giggles.

"Well. I can't help it if it's true." No. He has to get over Lucy. For James. He's going to be spending so much time with Jo, that eventually he'll get over Lucy.

* * *

It actually worked. Kendall spent nonstop with Jo and his feelings for Lucy started to go away. But they are still friends. He's just focusing on Jo. Speaking of which, his birthday is coming up. He doesn't really want a big party. He wants to spend the night with his friends.

"Come on Kendall. We are the party kings!" Carlos said. Kendall looks at them and chuckles a bit.

"If we don't throw a party, we will go crazy!" Kendall playfully rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Fine. But if you are going to do a party, nothing to extreme." Carlos and James were pretty much like kids in a candy store.

"Yay! We're going to get started!" Jo comes up to him and laughs.

"They are really happy." Kendall nods. Jo puts her arms around his neck.

"Yep. But remember the last time they threw a party?" Jo nods.

"Yeah. It was wild." Jo actually didn't remember, but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah. I mean Bitters almost threw us out, but Kelly got us out of it." Jo nods.

"Oh! Yeah. Duh." Kendall looks at her.

"You didn't remember?" Jo laughs.

"Of course I did! I'm going to check if James and Carlos need help." She quickly goes to them. Jo didn't remember about the party? There was a knock on the door.

"Hey. James asked me to bring snacks." It was Lucy. She had chips in her hand and other various snacks.

"Oh. Come in." She is struggling to hold the items.

"Hey. Let me help." Kendall takes the bag of chips from her. It's okay. He sees her as just a friend now.

"Thanks. My arms were going to come off." She sets everything down then turns to James.

"Uh. Babe? Do we really need this much snacks for the party?" James looks at her and fake gasps.

"Of course! People will starve if we don't feed them!" Lucy playfully rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry. I think we have a lot of snacks to last you a year." Kendall starts chuckling.

"Hey. She's not wrong." Lucy looks at him.

"Thank you! See babe? At least someone agrees." Lucy giggles and kisses James' cheek. He just gives a playful pout.

"Yeah whatever. Teaming up against me." He pouts again and Lucy grabs his arm.

"Come on. I'll help you set up." His pout forms a smile. Lucy and James go on the other side. Kendall is putting plates down. Jo on the other hand, didn't like what had just happened.

"Kendall?" He looks up from the table to her.

"Yeah?" Jo stops him from setting up.

"What was going on?" Kendall was confused.

"What do you mean?" Jo grabs his arm and takes him out of the apartment and into the hallway.

"I mean with you and Lucy!" She started to scream.

"Whoa. Nothing! We were just joking around. Is that a problem? I can't joke around with my friends?" Jo sighs.

"Yes. But not her!" Kendall scoffs.

"So because you say so, I can't laugh or joke around with Lucy?" Jo crosses her arms.

"Yes." Kendall walks past her and she grabs his arm.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" He yanks it from her.

"Yeah? Well i'm done talking." He goes back in and slams the door. Lucy comes up to him.

"Hey. You okay?" She is such a good friend.

"Not really." Kendall sighs and sits down. She sits down next to him.

"Want to talk about it?" He looks at her and sighs.

"Not really." She nods. But Kendall tells her anyway.

"I don't know what happened to Jo and I. We were great together." Lucy listens.

"But then after she came back from New Zealand, she changed. She got bossy and controlling." Lucy hugs him and he hugs her back. He sighs and puts his head on her shoulder. Lucy is such a good listener. They pull away.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I know you guys love each other. But if you don't love her anymore, then maybe you should leave." She has a point. But he doesn't know.

"I don't know. I mean she is my first love and I don't know what I would do without her." Lucy understands. She feels the same way about James.

"I get it. James makes me feel the same way." She holds his hand in a friend way and looks at him.

"But i'm here for you. Always. You can talk to me about anything." That made him feel so much better.

"Thanks Lucy. I feel better now." Lucy takes her hand off him and helps him up.

"You're welcome. Now come on let's hurry before James has a breakdown." Kendall chuckles and gets up from the couch.

"You know, didn't James and Carlos throw a really wild party when you guys first moved in?" Kendall looks at her.

"You remember? I told you that a while ago." She looks at him and laughs.

"Yeah. You guys almost got kicked out, but Kelly got you out of it, then Gustavo threw a party to but it was boring." He couldn't believe she remembered that.

"Wow. You remember the exact detail. Jo didn't even remember and she was there." Lucy looks at him.  
"Bummer. I mean if I was there and it was as wild as you said it was, then I would remember." Kendall smiles at her. No. He's starting to like her again. He can't. He needs to push it down. Not for Jo, but for James.

* * *

Jo is furious. How dare Kendall just think he can walk away while she was talking to him? Oh and don't get her started on Lucy. That bitch is trying to steal her man! She's back in her room.

"I'm so stressed. Kendall ruins everything. Oh don't get me started on Lucy!" The guy comes up to her and puts his arms around her and kisses her neck.

"Well. Why don't you forget Lucy and come to bed with me?" She starts moaning.

"Wait. Kendall might hear us…" He picks her up and puts her on her bed.

"Who cares? Let him." She clutches the bedsheets and closes her eyes.

"Oh baby, you're so good to me." He smiles and continues to kiss her. She then looks at him and pouts.

"I wish Kendall could be like you." The guy sits up.

"Why don't you break up with him?'' She goes on top of him and kisses him.

"Because he loves me. I can't break his heart." The guy nods.

"True. I mean. I love you." Jo smiles. The guy goes on top of her and rips her clothes off.

"I love you too." The guy kisses her neck and Jo rolls her eyes. Yeah. She lied. She only loves Kendall. But he pissed her off. So, she's blowing off some steam. She always does that. It's been working so far. Kendall will never know.

* * *

Kendall was so tired that he plopped on the couch.

"Damn. I didn't think you could get tired from setting up." Lucy laughs and sit next to him.

"Well. You can." They sit there for a while, and then James comes.

"Um. Luce? A little help?" James got himself tangled in streamers.

"How did-? Nevermind. I don't want to know. I'm coming babe." Lucy gets up and tries to help, but there are a lot of knots.

"How did this even happen?!" James sheepishly looks at her.

"Well, I was trying to fix the banner and put a streamer up, but the whole box fell on me and then this happened." Kendall laughs at that. Kendall decides to text Jo.

 _Hey. Can we talk? Look, there wasn't anything going on between me and Lucy. I love you, Jo and I would never want to hurt you._

Kendall hit send and waited. He looked up and Lucy started to get tangled.

"Kendall? Little help?" Kendall chuckles and helps them.

"How did you manage to get yourself tangled?" Lucy glares at him.

"We will never speak of this again." He manages to get them both out and they do a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks Kendall." Lucy said. James said it too. Lucy grabs his hand and smiles.

"Well. Since the party is starting soon, i'm getting dressed." Lucy kisses his cheek and leaves. James sits next to him.

"Lucy is great. I'm so glad that I have her." Kendall smiles.

"Well. I'm getting ready too." Kendall goes to his part of the room and gets clothes out. Man Lucy and James are kind of an odd couple. I mean James is a goofball who kinda is a bit self-centered, but in a loving way. Lucy is a rocker who is tough, speaks her mind, and an awesome guitar player. She's also pretty as well. But that's not the point. Her and James might be an odd couple, but they are very cute together. Kendall dresses in a nice shirt, some jeans and shoes.

"Lookin good." He's been texting Jo, but hasn't gotten any response. She has nothing to worry about. There isn't anything going on with him and Lucy.

"Yeah man. I look great too!" James said. Kendall rolls his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go into the living room." They leave their room, and Kendall sat down. There was a knock on the door and James opened it.

"Wow babe. You look hot." Kendall couldn't see Lucy because James was in front. But James moved and Kendall's mouth dropped. She was wearing a nice black dress that went to her knees. She was wearing makeup and her hair was up.

"Aww. You know how to make me blush don't you?" Kendall was still looking at Lucy, he didn't notice Jo coming in.  
"I'm here! Lucy you look awesome!" Jo is just wearing a tanktop with jeans and scandals. Jo goes up to Kendall and kisses him.

"Hey you." Kendall snaps out of it and sees Jo. he smiles.

"Hey. I didn't think you were coming." She looks at him and grabs his hand.

"Listen. I'm sorry for what I said. It was rude of me." Kendall smiles.

"Thanks. You don't have to worry. Nothing is going on with me and Lucy." Jo nods and smiles.

"Okay. I believe you." Lucy comes up to them.

"Hey guys. How are you?" He wish that Lucy hadn't dressed up. Because he thinks she looks really pretty.

"We're good." Lucy looks down in embarrassment.

"I don't think I should've dressed up. I mean everyone else is wearing normal clothes." Kendall stops her.

"Hey. You look cool. You be you." Lucy playfully rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks Kendall. Happy Birthday." She laughs and walks away. Jo smiles.

"She looks pretty. I underdressed." Kendall didn't really care.

"Hey. You look great too. Don't put yourself down." Jo smiles and kisses him.

"You're so sweet." A guy comes in that Kendall has never seen before.

"Hey. Who's that?" Jo knew who it was, but she was acting like she didn't know.

"I don't know. Maybe James knows him?" The guy comes up to them.

"Hi. I just moved into the PalmWoods, and I wanted to know my neighbors. I hear Big Time Rush lived here." He puts his hand out.

"Oh. Hi" Kendall shakes his hand and smiles at him. The guy seemed like he didn't like him.

"I'm Chris." Chris had a firm grip on Kendall. Almost like he knows him.

"I'm Kendall. Welcome to the PalmWoods!" Kendall lets go of his hand and smiles.

"Oh. Thanks. And who is this?" Chris smiles at Jo. Jo smiles at him.

"This is my girlfriend, Jo." Chris kinda looked sad, but Kendall dismissed it.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." They shake hands and smile.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too." Chris stands there awkwardly.

"Well. I guess i'll go and get some snacks." Kendall looked at Jo and laughed.

"That was awkward." Kendall says. Jo was nervous. She goes to Chris when she has problems with Kendall. And damn, is he good in bed.

"Yeah. Maybe he was shy." He shrugs and gets some chips. Jo looked at Chris and Chris looked at her. She quickly looks around and sees that Kendall is talking with James. She pulls Chris into the hallway and crosses her arms.

"What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that you don't come." He grabs her hands. She looks at him.

"I can't keep away from you. I can't stop thinking about you." She rolls her eyes. Yeah yeah. She always hears that. But the only person she heard it from, means a lot to her.

"Well. I'm with Kendall. I told you you're only useful when i'm fighting with Kendall or I want sex." He looked hurt. She really didn't care.

"Is that all I am to you? A sex toy?" She shrugs.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Don't worry. You're not the first. Definitely won't be the last." She walks away and Chris is hurt. He was just an object to her? He loved her. Wow. Poor Kendall. What Jo or anyone didn't know, was that someone saw and heard their whole conversation.

* * *

Jo went back in and saw Kendall chatting with Logan and Carlos.

"So, yeah. That's what me and Alexa did!" Carlos says proudly. Logan just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah. We get it. You have a spy girlfriend! Would you shut up about it already?!" Logan said. Carlos smiles.

"Why? Jealous?" Logan looks at him, offended.

"No. Because my girlfriend plays tons of people. Besides, sometimes we roleplay." He raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"And on that note. I'm going to my girlfriend." Kendall said. But Carlos had no idea what Logan meant.  
"Wait. What do you mean?" Logan chuckles and leaves to go to Camille. Jo sees them and has her eyebrows raised in question.  
"What happened over there?" She chuckles a bit.

"You know the guys. They are saying who has the better girlfriend." Jo looks at him.

"Oh. And what was your answer?" He puts his arms around her waist. She puts her arms around his neck.

"Well. I mean let's see… Jennifer Lawrence. Oh! You." Jo playfully rolls her eyes and kisses him.

"Wow. Thanks." Kendall realizes that he and Jo never say cute nicknames.

"Hey. Jo?" She looks at him.

"Yeah?" Kendall grabs her hands and looks at her.

"How come we don't say cute pet names to each other?" Jo hates pet names. Like, she finds it so gross and lovey dovey.

"Because we love each other and we don't need cute names for that." Total lie. But Jo didn't care.

"Okay. You're right." Lucy and James comes up to them.

"Hey guys. How has your night been?" Jo still kinda doesn't really feel comfortable around Lucy, but she tolerates her.

"It's been great. I'm with the people I love. It's so nice to have friends like you guys." They smile.

"Aww. Hold me, Kendall. That was beautiful." James says and puts his hand on his heart.

"Now you've ruined it." James pretended that he was hurt.

"Wow. That hurt." He then pretended to sob and put his hand on his heart. Lucy playfully rolls her eyes.

"I'm sad." Kendall playfully shoves him and Lucy giggles.

"Okay. Come on let's go before this escalates." Jo smiles.

* * *

The party was great. Kendall spent the time with his friends. He had been so stressed with this whole Lucy and Jo thing, it was great that he was just spending time with his friends. Everyone left, except for Lucy.

"It's okay. I got it." She slaps his hand and he pulls it back.

"I don't care. I'm cleaning up. Sit, birthday boy." James left because he was worried about his hair products not coming. Jo left because she was tired. So it's just him and Lucy.

"But you're a guest. You shouldn't be cleaning up." Lucy rolls her eyes. He gets up and tries to get the broom from her.  
"Nope. Not giving it to you." He grabs the broom and doesn't let go. He tries to pull it away, but she has a hard grip. He then grabs her and lifts her up and spins her around. She laughs and then glares at him.

"Fine. You win." Kendall puts her down and grabs the broom from her.

"Thank you." He starts to sweep, but his mind was on other things. What just happened? That wasn't a friendly thing. Why did he do that?

"Whatever." She sits on the couch and goes on her phone. He stops and looks at her. Damn. She looks so beautiful. What? No! Why was he thinking that? He is over her. He's with Jo. Jo makes him happy. But why does he want to go over to Lucy and kiss every square inch of her body? With her beautiful smile, her hair, the way she lights a room up, and… Whoa! He needs to stop. But he doesn't want to. This is his best friend's girlfriend. He would be a dick if he tried to get with her.

"I'm heading out. James is waiting for me. See ya." Lucy leaves. Whatever he's feeling, he needs to try to push it down. But he likes feeling like this. Lucy makes him feel special. Jo doesn't make him feel that way. She has been acting different. But for Kendall's sake, he needs to stop this. If he lets this continue, he would be a cheater and an asshole. And he is none of those things.

* * *

Lucy didn't know what happened. She was joking around with Kendall, then this spark happened that felt familiar. She knew what it was. She felt it before. She's starting to like Kendall again. But she can't. He hurt her. He chose Jo over her and he's clearly happy with that decision. Besides, she's with James now. James makes her so happy and loved.

"You okay, Luce?" She was jumped out of her thoughts by her boyfriend. She smiled.

"Yeah. I'm okay." She goes over to him and snuggles with him on the couch. He puts his arm around her and turns on the tv. He really is the best. She doesn't know why she was thinking that. Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing. The way he picked her up. He was just being friendly. That's all. It was friendly banter.

"So what does my Lucy want to watch?" Aww. That was so sweet. James is the best. She is so glad that she gave him a chance. He never gave up on them. She was glad that he didn't. Forget Kendall. James was so nice and loving to her.

"Horror?" James gulped. She knows he hates horror. She picked it on purpose.

"S-Sure." She looks at him.

"Don't worry. If you get scared, I'll hold you." He scoffs.

"I'm not scared. Press play." Lucy chuckles and the main menu is what scares James.

"Turn it off!" She does and Lucy just starts laughing.

"Scaredy cat." James playfully rolls his eyes and grabs her arms.

"I am not!" He pulls her close to him and kisses her. She kisses back.

"Are too." He kisses her again and they go to bed together. She puts her PJ's on and James does too. They go in the bed and James puts his arms around her and she has her head on his chest. This is who she is with. That won't change. Whatever she thought she felt for Kendall, she needs to push down. Because she's with James and he makes her happy. That's all that really matters.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to publish it. But I finally got it done! What did you think? Damn. Jo's a slut isn't she? How dare she do that to Kendall and Chris! Is Lucy starting to like Kendall again? Who knows what will happen. Wait. I do! But here's to next chapter! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
